Sweet Stalker
by Maxim
Summary: Yugi has a hard time finding friends. Will one wish of the puzzle grant him the friend he desires? Sure it does, but he never expected to have a stalker...*plz review, first fic*


Sweet Stalker

Max: Okay peoples, I finally have the courage to write my very first Yugioh fic. After reading countless fics from this amazing show, I thought I'd give the opportunity to give it a shot. So please go easy with me because it is my first fic and I'll do my best to please the readers.

**Summary: **For as long as young Yugi can remember, it was always himself or his grandpa. Until one night when Yugi was finally able to solve the puzzle did he realize that he has a stalker.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh. Only the creativity of this fic. Enjoy!

*~*~*~* Puzzle Solved *~*~*~*~*

*Click* *Click* *Click*

Almost done, nearly there, so close yet the end is so far. It has taken me eight years to get this far with solving this ancient puzzle Grandpa has given me. But it wasn't until I was distressed from getting pummeled by the school's bully that I was so intent on solving this puzzle. For it is all I have left. I'm drawn to it and I live for it. This piece needs to be turned so it'll fit. I don't notice the hours passing by, I'm too eager to see what can't be seen. All I want is a friend.

Grandpa told me to make a wish as soon as I finish the puzzle. More than anything, I wish for a friend. One who'll be there for me, to comfort me in times of need, someone to talk to and to laugh with. Perhaps even go out of their way to protect me from bullies at school. It sounds like a lot to ask for…probably my wish won't come true.

*Click Click Click*

Four more pieces. In my ears, I can swear I hear my own heartbeat, steadily getting faster and faster with every piece that's connected. I'll put my soul into this puzzle, knowing for once I have worked hard to achieve a goal without giving up. The promise on the nearby box gives me hope. Maybe I'll get a friend after all! One last piece!

*Click*

I'm finished! It's finally done and the light it sheds is brilliant! Almost to the point where it blinds me. This is the time to make my wish. I close my eyes, allowing the warmth of its light to engulf me, just as one's arms will encircle me in a loving manner. For some strange reason, my forehead burns but I ignore it. Concentrating deeply on this sacred wish:

Dear Puzzle, I wish for a friend if possible. A friend who'll be close to me always, to talk to me, protect me just to be there is all I'm asking for. I'm never with my parents and my grandpa is always so busy. Please grant me this wish. This I want to have more than anything else.

Exhaustion takes over after my small prayer of hope. The puzzle, which now dimmed from its light, rolls from my fingers and onto the table. I rest my hands on my arms, take in a deep breath and let darkness cloud my mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The loud buzz of the alarm clock rattled Yugi's brain. To him, there was no reason to get up, it was Thursday, a day he usually hated. It was so close to the weekend yet it was still a school day. He had nothing to look forward to…and why was his bed so hard!? Quite suddenly, he remembered last night. He finally solved the puzzle. Still closed, his eyes twitched under their lids before blinking opened, slowly at first then rapid with excitement. Moving his head up, he looked ahead to see the finished puzzle lying in the same place he left it. His violet eyes brightened and he reached out for it.

"I can't believe it's done!" he exclaimed. "It feels almost as good as having a friend." From his drawer he pulled out a long leather brown string, placed it in the hoop of the puzzle and around his neck. To his surprise, it wasn't as heavy as he thought it was. Yugi hopped in front of the mirror to give one of his best poses. The puzzle swayed nicely giving him a compliment to his small immature looks. The smile on the young boy's face didn't last, he wounded up scowling at his reflection and sticking his tongue at it.

"I'm not too pleased with what I see." Yugi muttered. He reached up, stretching his arms as far as they could go (which to many wasn't that far) winching as his bones popped. After removing himself from the face of the mirror, Yugi trailed to the bathroom to shower, unaware of the ghostly presence his reflection left behind. 

Each small step Yugi took was a slow one, possibly pacing back one step just to stall for time. He dreaded school and the people within but not everybody was terrible…just some. Something in the back of his mind kept telling everything was going to be fine today, if not perfect. He rarely debated with this thoughts, although this time, the voice in his head was different and more confidant. Yugi relied on instincts most of the time; it could well be instincts that were guiding him today. The tall building he dreaded to go to was around the corner. Another buzz of encouragement ruled over his fears and he entered through the gates.

'So far so good…' Each hour that passed was what the small boy would think about. What would happen next? Who will come against him? Where is the nearest exit? Then there was the confidant voice again. 'Keep your head up. The day is nearly over. As long as your head is up with self-assurance no one shall bother you.' Yugi nodded to himself, the action of his head bobbing caused the smooth blonde bangs to tickle his nose, bringing only but a small smile to his face. The kids around him were getting rowdy during the end of the class but he paid no mind. Yugi always brought with him a couple of toys from his room to play with while at school and nobody seemed to bother him because he looked busy. 

The bell finally rung, the chimes of its bell were joined with the yelling of the other students as they pushed and shoved they're way out of the classroom. As always, Yugi would wait until they all passed before exiting himself. The last thing he needs is more bruising from being pushed around by wild, unruly students. 'Am I clear for a safe passage home?' he asked himself. No one to the left and no one to the right. With one step not looking up, Yugi dashed to the main doorway and much to his despair…ran into one of the bullies that gave him unremitting trouble.

"I found you!" the taller boy said. With two large hands, he clamped them on Yugi's shoulder lifting him so they were eye level. "Where's my money."

'Can't move!' Yugi thought to himself. 'I'm too scared to move. I'll just close my eyes and wait for the pain…' The bullies' hold tightened on him causing him to cry out. No sooner than he did he heard someone else say something. "Unhand me this instant!" The rest was a blur. When all came too, the boy was on the floor at Yugi's feet. He looked like he's seen a ghost…a ghost that paralyzed him because he wasn't moving. 'Don't be afraid. Keep going forward to avoid further attention.' More guidance from the mind. Yugi began to wonder if he really defeated the bully. Who was that voice that came within him? That surely wasn't him at all, but it felt like him…only more confident.

Yugi's mind didn't stay on the subject too long; as long as the bully was done away with he was content for the day. His mind was right, things did turn out well. On the way home, Yugi skipped happily. Those who passed by fed off of Yugi's happiness and smiled back at him. Passing by a Duel Monster's shop, Yugi paused and pressed his face against the window glass to get a better look.

"Wow! Look at all the new cards!" Yugi backed away, aware of the attention he was gathering. "But none are as good as my Grandpa's!" Taking one last glance at the window, Yugi swore his familiar reflection had hardened right in front of him. The gaze wasn't soft but cold sending a little chill up his neck. Blinking only once, Yugi saw his normal reflection. "Strange…" he trailed off. Shrugging again, he skipped off on his regular path to the game shop.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Max: I think I'll end it there. This chapter didn't give me much trouble. I hope the whole story cooperates with me. ^__^ Remember, this is my first fic, so please go easy on me. I would like to please as much as I can. Review and/or send me an email! I like emails! Chow!


End file.
